


Love and Ice

by Mrytle



Series: Love and Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Complicated Relationships, Conflict, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Ice Skating, M/M, Original Character(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrytle/pseuds/Mrytle
Summary: Following on from Betrayal Viktor, Yuuri and Otabek have moved to Russia to train and support Yurio following what happened with Ari's ex-boyfriend.  Ari and Anton have broken up but Ari is not handling it very well and has started to drink hard.  She starts to look for someone to blame and sets her sights on the relationships of the other four.





	Love and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Set up chapter to establish where things stand...

Chapter 1 

This story carries on from the end of Betrayal. 

Things had changed so much in the last year, Yuuri thought has he sat and glanced around the living room of his apartment in St Petersburg. A year ago, he would never have imagined he would be living in Russia with Viktor as his coach, and boyfriend, in an apartment they shared with Yurio, almost like a family he thought. All the time he had admired Viktor from the sidelines and now he got to have him all to himself, in more ways than one! 

Otabek was also living in Russia but he had his own place, much to Yurio’s annoyance. Yakov had put this foot down and said he would find Otabek somewhere to live as he didn’t think they were old enough to be living together. Yurio had shouted and yelled until Otabek had pointed out it would be better and if he lived on his own as they would have somewhere to go for privacy when they wanted it, something they would not get around Viktor and Yuuri! Yurio had finally calmed down and agreed and in the end, it had worked out but he and Otabek spent a lot of time crashing with Viktor and Yuuri anyway. Yuuri suspected it was because they got fed if they were with him and Viktor! Viktor, especially, treated Yurio like his long-lost child. He had been very protective since the incident in the restaurant with Anton. It was sweet and fun to watch Yurio get annoyed with Viktor’s attempts at parenting. 

Yurio had recovered from his head injury and was back to skating and he did not seem bothered at all about the things that had happened. He had a small scar on his hair line where Anton had hit him and he wore it with the pride of a battle scar! There had been a lot of coverage about the incident once word got out what had happened and all four skaters had officially confirmed their relationships, feeling it was best to show a united front. Yurio had been slightly concerned he would lose his fan base when they realised he was in a relationship with Otabek. However, instead, Yuri’s Angels had embraced Otabek as one of their own and now he got as little peace from them as Yurio did. 

Yuuri was dragged out of his thoughts by a knocking on the door. Viktor was in the bedroom doing something and Yurio and Otabek were engrossed in each other so Yuuri dragged himself off the sofa to answer it. As he opened the door, a blur of red hair and alcohol fumes engulfed him. 

“Yuuri!” Ariana slurred, “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, have I ever told you that you really are the sweetest man alive. Viktor is such a lucky boy!” 

Yuuri was pushed backwards into the apartment by a drunken Ari, who was barely able to stay on her feet. They stumbled together into the living room; Ari wrapped around Yuuri for support. 

“I think you have had too much to drink Ari, have a seat and I’ll get you some water.” Yuuri said trying to guide her to the sofa. 

“I don’t want water; I want a kiss!” Ari announced, grabbing Yuuri and kissing him. “I like to kiss,” she giggled. 

Yurio and Otabek were sat staring at the sight in front of them. Yurio giggling to himself at the look of sheer horror on Yuuri’s face. 

“Wow, the old hag is really out of it this time!” he laughed. 

Ari was hugging Yuuri tight and planting kisses on him, giggling constantly. She had her arms thrown round him, leaning against him as she tried to stay on her feet. 

“VIKTOR, help!!!!!!!” Yuuri yelled, trying to get out of Ari’s embrace, blushing furiously. 

Viktor walked out of the bedroom, “What’s up?” He stopped abruptly and took in the scene before him. “Ok, this is...err…different. Ari, what are you doing with my boyfriend?” 

“Don’t just stand there, help me!” Yuuri yelped “She is out of control.” 

Viktor sighed and walked over to pry Ari off Yuuri, “Enough Ari, you are freaking him out!” 

“Hey Viktor,” Ari said, “Do you want a kiss too?” 

“Not really, the alcohol fumes will probably knock me out.” Viktor managed to pry Yuuri free and deposit Ari on the sofa, who promptly slumped onto her side. 

Yuuri stood next to Viktor looking down at her, “What we going to do with her? We can’t let her go home like this! She is seriously out of it! I don’t think she is coping with her break up very well. This is happening a lot! Well the drinking, not the kissing me, that is a new one!” 

“We’ll put her in Yurio’s bed, she can stay here tonight. Yurio, you will have to stay with Otabek tonight.” Viktor said. His voice seemed different to normal, Yuuri was not sure if he was concerned or angry. 

“She better not puke in my bed!” Yurio said. “Why can’t she sleep on the sofa?” 

“Because she will be in the way,” Viktor pulled Ari to her feet. “Come on, I am putting you to bed. Yuuri, can you grab a glass of water and a bucket. Yurio you might want to get some things together if you need to.” 

Ari stumbled to her feet and slurred “Taking me to bed Viktor? Oh my…” 

“Enough Ari,” Viktor snapped. “You need to sleep this off. Now stop talking before you say something you regret.” 

Yuuri stood in the kitchen with a glass in his hand. He had never seen Viktor this way, he seemed angry and was being very abrupt with Ari. Yuuri followed the pair into Yurio’s bedroom in time to see Viktor unceremoniously dump Ari onto the bed. 

“Shouldn’t we take her shoes off at least? She does not look very comfortable.” Yuuri said. 

“She will be fine,” Viktor said and walked out. 

Yuuri stared at the empty door and then back at the, now snoring, Ari. He leant down and moved her into a better position and, despite what Viktor had said, pulled Ari’s shoes off. He covered her with a blanket and followed Viktor back to the living room. 

“Are you ok Viktor?” Yuuri asked, “You seem mad.” 

“I am mad, she is out of control. Who does she think she is bursting in and throwing herself at you like that!” Viktor said. 

“Hah, Viktor’s jealous,” Yurio laughed, nudging Otabek. 

Viktor glared at Yurio, “I am not!” 

Yuuri shrugged, “It sounds like you are…a bit. But it’s cute.” Yuuri smiled and kissed Viktor on the cheek before sitting down. 

Viktor sighed, “Ok maybe a little bit. But I am also mad because she is acting like this. What happened with Anton was awful but a break up is a break up. She is not the only person in the world to realise her ex is an awful person. She is drinking too much and acting out. She is not a child and…. well…. I know what she is like when she drinks too much. She changes into a different person” 

“Me too,” Yurio piped up. “Once she got so drunk at the Championships, she kissed Yakov and tried to take his shirt off! It was horrifying!” He looked over at Otabek, “It is probably a good thing we are leaving, if she wakes up, she might start on you next! Although she seemed to like Yuuri. You guys might wanna lock your bedroom door tonight Viktor!” Yurio laughed. 

Viktor threw a dirty look at Yurio, “You are not at all funny young man!” 

Otabek stood up and pulled Yurio to his feet, “Come on let’s go before you cause any more trouble!” 

Otabek and Yurio left to go spend the night at Otabek’ place and Yuuri leant against Viktor. 

“You going to be ok there? I don’t think I have ever seen you this mad, not even when I disobeyed you and did extra quads when you told me not to!” 

Viktor sighed, “I’m fine Yuuri. Let’s just go to bed. We can work out what to do with her tomorrow.” 

Yuuri glanced at his watch, “It is kinda early Viktor.” 

Viktor laughed, “Did I say anything about sleeping? Anyway, I need to reclaim my man back!” 

Viktor stood up and pulled Yuuri to his feet and led him to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.


End file.
